You Can't Be The One
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Kid meets the new boy, Serge, who is oddly different. There's more to him than meets the eye though, and when she gets too close, she winds up in a new world, left to keep herself from falling in love and trying to fix everything. Kirge! complete
1. Tokyo High's Newest Student

_Disclaimer: Think about this, why would I write fanfics on a series or game that I owned? (I don't own Chrono Cross)_

_Authors Note: Hiya, I could help doing a kawaii Chrono Cross story Kirge that isn't a one shot. Hope you like it. Also, I'm being stupid and starting this one when I'm still working on How Long Is Eternity?, Foxy Fruits, and This Isn't A Dream! I'm just being stupid but enjoy and review!_

_Oh also, this story is written through KID's point of view. I'll repeat that for some of the slower people, this is through KID's point of view. Also, this is in present time, PRESENT time, not back in the time when the game took place. And it'll take place in Tokyo! _

You Can't Be The One

Chapter One: Tokyo High's Newest Student

I walked slowly down the halls, dragging my feet slowly behind me. Some of the other popular girls walked down the long halls next to me and trudged up the long flight of stairs towards the dingy Enlish room. My English teacher is nice, in the most part, since I'm a cheerleader, but her classroom smells like old, rotted asparagus.

"Kid, don't forget to go over the new routine." Said my friend Keli. I was cheerleading caption and she tried to take charge, it made me sick to my stomach."Sure thing Keli. See ya all lata." I replied, putting on a fake smile to hide my anger, walking into my classroom and dropping my books on my desk. I pushed the blonde strands of hair out of my eyes, that had fallen from my ponytail before sitting on the cold metal seats.

"Hi Kid, wanna go out some time?" Korcha asked me. He was so annoying, he asked me that everyday. He stood in front of me with his goofy grin, wearing his baggy cargo pants. I breathed a sigh of relief, he had finally shaved off his mohawk. Finally being the keyword.

"How many times do I have ta say no 'fore it sinks in Korcha?" I grumbled, usually I was in a better mood and turned him down nicely, but I was pissed off today. That's when Mrs. Kinoski walked in and he walked sadly back to his seat.

"Hello class, we have a new student today. His name is Serge. Everyone try to make him feel comfortable. Kid, raise your hand please." Mrs. Kinoski said smiling. I raised my hand, my white tank top sliding a few inches up, rising just above my belly button.

Mrs. Kinoski walked over to my desk, "Serge this is Kid. You can sit behind her and she'll fill you in." She smiled at me and walked off, leaving the boy standing in front of me. He smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Serge."

I shook his hand, noticing how smooth it was. His smile was bright and wonderful and his eyes colbalt in color. His hair was smoothed down in streaks and was a deep blue in color. "Call me Kid."

He took the empty desk behind mine, the one in the back corner closest to the door. Mrs. Kinoski passed out a pop quiz on the Parts of Speech that I know I failed. And the rest of the time was left for us to chill. So I pulled out the new routine and read over it. "I think I'm going to quit cheerleading. The only reason I joined was for Keli, but when I became more popular than her she started being mean when no one was around." I thought, shredding the routine and pushing it off my desk and into the trash can.

Serge had been incrediably silent, so I just shrugged it off. It wasn't like it was my duty to entertain him. But this new guy was so mysterious that my curiousity got the best of me. "Hey mate," I turned to him, "you're being really quiet. What school did ya come from?" I tried making casual conversation with the colbalt orbed boy.

But he never answered, because the bell rang and I grabbed my books and hurryed towards the door, in hopes of running into Keli to tell her my decision. Many girls would stop and glare at me, muttering things like, "Prep," underneath their breath. I didn't blame them though, I hated preps, although a few people thought I was one. I think it was just cause they are jealous. Who knows?

"Hey Keli, can I talk to ya for a sec?" I said, preparing to tell her the news. She would acted shocked, but I knew she'd be relieved. In fact, I just noticed how many friends I really had...

---

"Oh hey there Serge, was it? How are you?" The wind was picking up as I stood outside the three story high school. Most people had left already, having their own cars, but I hadn't gotten my license yet.

Serge smiled at me, "Fine." I noticed how shy he could be. Suddenly, a group of girls surrounded him, shouting things like, "Hey Serge, I'll go out with you this weekend," or "Hey handsome, haven't seen you around before."

I had to fake cough to hide the laugh forming in my throat. His colbalt eyes grew huge, and I knew he didn't want to go out with any of them. I had to think of something-fast. Suddenly it hit me, "Oh, didn't Serge tell you, he's gay." I said to the group, everyone falling over and Serge's eyes growing bigger, if at all possible.

No, I'm just kidding, I didn't say that. Although it would be fun!

"Serge already has a girlfriend," I quickly lied, watching all the girls stare at the ground, frowns appearing on their faces.

"Oh I get it Serge. You're like all the guys here, only liking Kid. Even my boyfriend asked her out when we were still a couple." Keli said, stepping from behind the other girls.

Serge and I stared at each other, "No, it's not like that! I'm not his girlfriend, and I never went out with Tier. In fact, despite the rumors, I've never had a boyfriend." I said, my biggest secret coming out. I knew that's what Keli wanted me to admit, so she could become more popular than me because she goes out with 50 guys every year-atleast.

But before anyone could get a word in, a honk indicated that my ride was there. I walked away and got into the front seat of the car, immediatly turning up the sterio really loud so my mother couldn't ask how my day was. I looked out the dirty window at Serge, the girls still surrounded him, wanted to know all about his 'girlfriend.'

I laughed to myself, it was kinda funny, watching him try to fight off angry swarms of girls. I guess in a way, he had become Tokyo High's most popular guy on his first day. But there was just one thing wrong with that: everyone assumed that the most popular guy and girl went out, and I just had to be the most popular girl!

---

"Kid," my mom said through my door, knocking on it softly. "What?" I grumbled, actually relieved for an excuse to put down my homework. "You have company." I got off my bed and stared at the digital clock on the wall, sighing. Who comes to someone's house at 10:56 at night?

I walked to the door in my pajamas, knowing it was just Keli coming to laugh at me or make up some weird rumors, or Yu, my friend that switched schools last year. I opened the door and walked outside, the porch cold on my cold feet.

"Hey Keil-wait, it's ya, how'd ya get my address? And what are ya doin' here?" The colbalt orbed boy stared at me from the bottom of the porch stairs and cleared his throat at my questions, kind of stalling for time.

"I got it from the Tokyo High's Directory. I needed to talk to you. Sorry I came so late, you're house is kind of hard to find." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok, well what'd'ja wanna tell me, mate?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I need your help."

---

_I wanna repeat something in the story for those who were skimming or didn't understand it. Kid is not a prep in this series **shudders** she only joined cheerleading because her friend wanted her too. And all the guys like her so she's popular, but she is NOT a prep. Ok, now that that's taken care of, back to my usual end of chapter A/N_

_What would Serge need Kid's help with, and why would he show up at her house at 11:00 just to ask her? Find out in Chapter 2_

_Chapter 2: The Other World?_

_REVIEW cuz if you're here, you've obviously read!_

_Fox Kitsune ::Savannah::_


	2. The Other World?

Disclaimer: Everybody knows the truth, but just so I don't get sued: I own nothing! Notta, nine!

Author's Note: I know it took me a while to post the second chapter, but I wanted to finish HLIE, which I finally did. Plus, I was waiting for at least one review to know that SOMEONE was reading. And my stupid computer is so slow I hardly ever get to work on it, but I'm getting a new one soon, so then I'll be able to update more. Well now that I have one review, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Other World?

The moon shone brilliantly in the space less black skies that night, just like always. I stood, tapping my foot on the ground, trying to take it all in. I mean, here is this new guy who's barely been in Tokyo for a whole day and he was showing up on my doorstep at midnight.

"Ya need me help? Sorry mate, I'm not a psychiatrist," I replied, standing in my pajamas on the front porch looking down at him.

"No, not that kind of help," He said, looking uncomfortably at his feet.

"Oh, if it's 'bout tha gurls at school, then I can tell 'em all that yer gay," I said, snickering, thinking back to earlier that day when I almost did that very thing.

"Please Kid, I'm being serious," Serge said, in a deeper tone than usual. I raised an eyebrow at him then realized how cold it was, and he had been walking for a long time. "Why don't ya come on in mate?" I invited, opening the door and holding it open as he stared at me from the grass.

"Well cum on," I said again, and he finally walked in, looking around cautiously, trying to take my house in. "Hey mom, this is me friend Serge." I introduced and she welcomed him. We went up to my room and sat on the bed.

"What's up? How can I help ya mate? I'm just one lil gurl," I asked. He still stood and looked at me, as if ashamed to say something.

"Because you're the only one that can help me. Will you?" He finally asked, staring at my floor. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What da ya need help with?" It must've been very important for this new guy to show up on my porch step at midnight. But he was nice, and bloody handsome, so I guess I could try my best to help. "If it's sumthin I can accomplish then I'll help."

Serge looked up happily, then back down. "Never mind, this was a mistake. I'm sorry to bother you so late," he said, and before I could put in another word, he hurried out my bedroom door and soon outside the house. I ran after him and watched from the front door as he ran across the field by my house and away.

X

I sat down in fifth period; the day seemed to drag by. This would be the first class I had with Serge since that weird moment last night. I sat and waited for him to come in and sit down in his desk behind me, but he never did.

The bell rang and my teacher came in. Immediately after she took roll, she walked over to my desk. "Kid, do you know where Serge is? I mean, it's his second day at this school, so I don't think he would skip."

"Why are ya askin' me?" I said, irritated. I wanted to talk to Serge, but he hadn't shown up. He had been so weird last night, it was starting to make my head hurt.

My teacher smiled. "Because you're the only person who talked to him because you wanted to be his friend, not because you taught he was cute like all the other girls," she looked around the room at all the girls busily doing their work.

"And I'm not one to mettle in my students' personal affairs, but I think he likes you," she finished, and I was glad she had been whispering, or I probably would've gotten jumped right there. But then what she said dawned on me. Likes me? It was too weird.

"So?" I acted like I didn't care, but then added before she could finish, "naw, I ain't seen him since yesterday."

She went back to the front of the room to explain the lesson and I didn't listen to what she said. Instead, my head swam with thoughts of everything that had happened, since Serge came.

Then suddenly, I dunno what came over me, I stood up and grabbed my books before walking out the door. "Kid, where are you going? We still have 35 minutes of fifth period left!" yelled my teacher, but I just walked down the halls and out the door.

"I've gotta find 'im. Now, which way did he go last night?" I asked myself, busily looking around. He wasn't in the directory for my school; I didn't know his last name, so all I could do was guess at where his house was. This was going to be a long day…

X

After about fifty houses, some where people answered and looked at me like I was crazy, others where there was no answer, I finally made it to the last street of possible houses. It was a street with nice houses, very large and beautiful with many windows.

"Here goes nothing," I walked over to the first one and knocked on the big door. A few seconds later someone opened the door, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and big honey eyes.

"Hi, I'm lookin' fo' Serge. Is he here?" I asked the woman. She looked at me funny for a minute. "No I'm sorry; I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh, well he's new. He had blue hair and cobalt eyes, and always wears a bandana, not to mention weird armor stuff." I described him as if I had always known him. It was easy for some reason.

The woman tapped her foot and thought for a minute. "Yes, I think I remember someone like that coming to this street a few days ago. I think he lives in that hut over there," she pointed to a hut that looked so unusual compared to all the other houses.

I thanked her and walked over to the hut, expecting to be greeted by a lot of people, because the hut gave the appearance that a lot of people lived there. I knocked on the door and waited a moment, but finally the door flew open and Serge stood in front of me.

"Hey mate," I smiled. It felt so weird standing there, maybe this was a mistake. But he smiled back. "Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" he replied, his smile still there, but a weird look on his face also appeared.

"I came ta pay ya back fo' yer visit last night. Why weren't ya at school taday?" I asked, still standing outside of the hut. He shook his head then invited me in, which I eagerly accepted, because it was getting dark and cold.

I sat down on his bed and looked around his room. It was circular with a very comfortable bed on one side and a few things against the wall on the other. But the most noticeable thing about the room was the window; it was large and had a terrific view.

"Do ya still need me help?" I asked, for once in my life actually being very straightforward. Serge looked up at me from his spot next to me on his bed. "Yes. Just like before."

"Before? I've only known ya for two days," I said, staring at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was a nut case.

Serge looked back to his feet. "That's what you think. Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"I…want to go home."

I stared at him. He wanted my help to get home? "Ain't ya home now?" I asked, he shook his head. "Back to my real home." I guess he meant were he lived before here.

"Ok, well where did you live before here?" I asked and he looked at me then pointed to a map on the wall. "A village called Arni, in another world…"

X

Now Kid knows about Arni, but what did Serge mean by, Yes. Just like before. ? Is there something that happened that Kid doesn't know about? Or is Serge really a nutcase?

Next chapter: I Feel Like I've Known You Forever

REVIEW!

Fox Kitsune :Savannah:


	3. I Feel Like I've Known You Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross_

_Author's Note: Here's chapter three of You Can't Be The One. I am currently working on chapter 8 (the last chapter) of Foxy Fruits, then I'll only have this story and two others to update on. So updates should come a little quicker now. I hope some of you haven't left because I haven't updated in forever, but I will get better now that it's summer, so cut me a little slack…please…_

You Can't Be The One

Chapter 3: I Feel Like I've Known You Forever

Let's recap-shall we? Ok, a new kid by the name of Serge comes to my school two days ago, shows up at my house that very day at almost midnight, then runs off. The next day he isn't at school and I end up hunting down his house. Now he says he needs my help, like before, whatever the hell that means, to get back to his home in another world…

"Arni? Anotha world? What tha bloody hell?" I asked, looking at the beautifully drawn map on his wall. He didn't say anything for the longest time, which worried me. "Ya okay mate?"

Serge looked up and smiled. "Yes, but I guess I should feel you in, huh?" he asked, and I nodded. "That would be nice."

I looked around and finally found a place to sit, not trying to make myself at home, but somehow the tone of his voice told me this was going to be a long explanation.

"You see, I come from a world far away and very different than this one. You see, out of accident one day I traveled through a wormhole and ended up in another world just like mine, except for the way some of the towns looked, and the fact that in that world, everyone says that Serge died when he was seven…

"Unfortunately, I had no clue how to return to my world from this other identical one. But it seems that 'ghost hunters' came for me, and tried to hunt me down. That's when I met this girl…"

His voice faded out, and I was a little confused, but when he said that last part, I had to add something in.

"A gal huh? Did ya like her? What was her name?"

Serge looked up at me for the first time since he started this story. "Yes, I guess I did like her. She was very kind, but the kind of girl that wouldn't take crap from anyone. Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous, and she helped me a lot."

"Sounds like ya really liked her mate. Am I right?" I asked, starting to become very interested in his story.

"But the thing I loved most is how she always called me mate," he said, looking at me. I gasped then wondered if this girl was from Australia as well. (A/N: I have no clue if Kid is from Australia, I'm just guessing Lol.)

"What a coincidence…" I said, now becoming very confused.

Serge looked back down, some of his beautiful blue hair falling in front of his cobalt eyes. "There's an even bigger coincidence…her name…is Kid and she looks just like you."

"Kid?" I asked; my mind racing. Ok, how often do you hear of someone with the same name and speech as you? It was so weird… It wouldn't have been so weird if the name Kid wasn't such a rare name.

Everything was spinning around in my head, and suddenly my head was starting to throb. "So, what happened afta ya met this gal?"

Serge smiled, knowing he had my attention and continued. "Well we traveled around for a bit but she became deathly ill and gave me a present. It was called the Astral Amulet," he handed me a beautiful amulet that I looked over with much care.

"I had no clue what the amulet was for, but then I went to Opassa Beach, the last place I was in my world before I was sent to the other world, and used the amulet. I was surrounded by bright blue lights and was sent to this world…"

Now I was really confused, especially with the part of the girl just like me. "So, what da ya need me help with?"

"Well, remember how I said that the second world I visited was full of people who thought I was dead? That means that I existed in two worlds and I think that's the case with you."

I nodded, now starting to understand a little, which surprised me considering the fact I suck at school work. "So how da I help ya?"

"Well since you're the one who gave me the amulet that transported me to this world, I thought that somehow you would be the one who helped me go back home," he replied, staring at me with large cobalt eyes.

I stood up and stretched, suddenly really tired, when I checked my watch. It was past eleven!

"Hey mate, I gotta get home, though I don't know where ta go. Can we talk again tomorra, since it is Saturday?" I asked.

"Well it's so late and all, and you don't know where to go. Why don't you just stay here for the night? I mean, if you don't mind bunking with a guy and all…"

That actually sounded like a good idea, it gave me longer to try to figure out more about this complex guy, so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my number.

"Hello Mom…yeah Keli invited me to spend the night at her house tonight…yes…not sure…ok…bye."

I flipped the phone back down and put it in my pocket. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'd love to stay here tonight."

Serge smiled, blushing a little. "Ok, well I'll let you have my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Hey Serge, I just thought of something. You were telling me about this girl, my other side I guess, and you said she was gorgeous…" my voice trailed off, hoping he picked up what I implied.

He did, at least I think, because his face turned three shades of red and he turned away. "I'll get your bed ready," he said, not answering my intended question.

I nodded, "Ok, thanks. Anything I can do for you, since you're letting me stay here?" but he shook his head so I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I woke up what felt like only a few seconds later, in Serge's strong arms. My eyes flickered a moment and I stirred a little. He smiled at me. "Hey sleepy head, you fell asleep on the couch so I though I'd move you over to my bed."

I smiled, blushing a little. "Thanx, that's really nice of ya." I said, suddenly growing cold and snuggling in to him for warmth.

X

I woke up the next morning on a very comfortable bed, the memories coming back to me. "Hey mate!" I called, seeing if he was up yet. I got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen/living room, and saw him crashed out on the couch. I walked over to the couch and watched him for a second.

I smiled to myself and decided to cook him some breakfast. But before I could walk to the kitchen, I suddenly froze-literally. I couldn't move at all! And in front of me was the face of a weird looking man. Like half cat/half human, and he was snickering at me. Suddenly my mind filled with pictures and all I saw was me lying on the floor (in really skimpy clothing), my eyes closed, with Serge standing over me, a bloody dagger in his hand and an evil smirk on his face.

Suddenly everything went black as I tried to keep my footing but ended up falling right on Serge!

X

I woke up later and looked around; I was lying on a sandy beach, the sand warm underneath me. I sat up and looked around, the sound of the waves pounding against the shore ricocheting off my ears.

"Mate?" I called, and suddenly I saw Serge walk around the corner, a strange fat, pink puppy following him.

"Oh thank God Kid, you're finally awake! Welcome to my world!"

X

_Here's chapter three. Kid finally made it to Serge's world. But what adventures await her there, and what were those visions about? How will she get back home while she's stuck there with Serge?_

_Fox Kitsune_


	4. Never Two Same People

_Disclaimer: After all the Chrono Cross disclaimers I have written, you think you would learn that I don't own it!_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…don't really have an excuse, just been busy and sick. So hope everyone is still sticking with me, if not, I'm gonna cry. Anyway, review if you have any ideas, cuz I haven't beaten the game yet._

You Can't Be The One

Chapter 4: Never Two Same People

"Yer world?" I asked, but suddenly started feeling weak. I sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean. "Serge…" I muttered, trying to keep myself up.

Serge rushed over to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked, but I couldn't stand up.

The little puppy behind Serge looked up at Serge, "Sergipoo, ith she okay?"

I tried to stand back up again, but still couldn't, and Serge picked me up and carried me away from the beach. "Poshul, go ahead to Arni and see if people know me in this world. I'm not sure which one we're in…"

Poshul nodded and bounded ahead, and I watched for a moment, before I started getting sharp pains. "Serge…help me…" I whispered, and Serge knew I must be in pain to be calling him Serge and not mate.

X

I woke up in a room almost exactly like the one back in Tokyo, the one in Serge's hut with the big window and comfy bed. I looked around and saw Serge staring out the window. Finally he turned to me.

"Thank God you're okay. How do you feel?"

I would've told him- if I would've been able to speak, but I could barely breathe.

He saw how I was gasping for breath, and knew he had to do something. He couldn't understand why I was this way. Suddenly, we heard a knock on his door.

Serge ran downstairs to answer it and I heard the voice of Korcha, that guy who'd been asking me out in my class. I strained my ears to hear- yup, it was definitely Korcha. How the hell could that be? How could Korcha be in this world?

I pulled myself off the bed and wobbled downstairs, pain screaming through me. "Mate?" I called hoarsely, and Serge and Korcha both turned to look at me at the top of the stairs. Serge rushed over to me and helped me down.

"Man Serge, so cha were hiding her. I thought cha agreed that she was going to be my wife…" Korcha said, and I could feel myself practically throw up.

Serge was still holding me bridal style and he walked past Korcha and out the door. It was dark outside; it must've been three a.m. "Listen Korcha, we'll clear this up later. Kid is very sick right now. We have to get her back to Gulldove."

We walked out to the pier- well correction-they walked to the pier, I was carried there. I saw a small row boat by the docks and I was lifted into it. Serge stepped in after me and laid my head in his lap as I lay on the bottom of the boat. Korcha stepped in and began to row, and I had no clue what was going to happen.

X

I had obviously been asleep, because I awoke in a hard bed in what appeared to be an old hospital. I sat up and heard a voice. "What tha hell?"

I guess you could say I'd gotten pretty good at eavesdropping, because I sure was doing it a lot.

"What cha mean that ya were sent to another world and found a Kid there?" I recognized the voice to be Korcha's. This whole thing was crazy; how could there be a Korcha here as well? Why was I so sick? Why did Korcha call me his wife?

I knew it was Serge that replied, because his voice was the softest and most easy-going of them all. "I was trying to find something to heal Kid's illness, but I was transferred to another world. While there, I met her, that Kid in there, and accidentally brought her back with me."

"I don't know what happened man. I was in there watching her sleep and listening to her breathing patterns when she just suddenly disappeared. I'm not kidding; seriously, she just disappeared right in front of my eyes," spoke the voice of a man I didn't recognize.

Serge walked back into the room I was in and saw me awake. "Hello Kid, how are you feeling?"

I smiled, "Hey mate, ya think a little thing like that could take me down? Maybe ya cuz yer a wimp."

He smiled too then looked down at me, in all that pain. "Listen Kid, I figured it all out. It's my fault you're this way. You see, that girl I was telling you about, the Kid in this world, fell ill. When I brought you here, you took her role, because they're can't be two exact people in the same world… Do you understand?"

I would have said yes or nodded, but it became impossible for me to move or speak. I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Breathing also became hard. I used my power to move my hand and grab Serge's.

"Don't worry Kid; I'm going to go find the Komodo Dragon that you'll need. If I get a special scale from one of them, it'll heal you."

X

_This is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. Anyway, Serge is going on a quest to heal Kid, but what happens along the way? Will he get back in time? (Sorry this chappie was so confusing. It'll clear up later!)_

_Fox Kitsune_


	5. A Journey Starts With One Step

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters. I do however own the world. :insert evil laugh::police come: OK! I don't own the world either!_

_Author's Note: This story probably isn't going to be as long as you people might think. It's probably only going to be between 8 and 10 chapters, because I'm not sure what else to really write about in this story. I will however, make it to the best of my ability, so please no flames, only constructive criticism. _

_Please review this chapter!_

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 5: A Journey of A Hundred Miles Starts with One Step

Serge looked around at the landscape, then at the map he held in his hands. "We're not going the right way Korcha." He said, staring at the boy with the Mohawk.

"Yes we are. If cha look right there, ya can see that giant bellflower shaped rock. See it on the map? It's the quarter way point for where we are headed…" the other boy explained, sighing loudly.

Serge looked back from the map to the rock, then back to the map. "I grew up not to far from here. We're headed towards Water Dragon Isle. We need to go to Isle of the Damned."

Korcha spun in a complete circle, and looked at the landmarks. The map was telling them to go his way, while Serge's intuition told them to go another. "Are cha sure Serge?"

Serge nodded and led Korcha towards Termina, where they could find Korcha's boat parked down below the great city. They made it to Fossil Valley and Serge was happy to see that no guards were there.

They traveled into the dark valley, dodging all kinds of monsters that chased after them and tried to attack them.

"Those little dogs get annoying, don't cha think?" asked Korcha as the finally made it through Fossil Valley and were then headed towards Termina, where Korcha had parked his boat.

"Do you think we'll be able to save her?" asked Serge, and the conversation grew quiet.

Korcha shrugged his shoulders, "I think we can. I'm not giving up without a fight!"

X

I woke up on a hard bed and looked around. I could remember why I was there, but the details were fuzzy.

The doctor walked in and looked at me, "How do you feel?"

I looked around for Serge. Then I tried to answer, but nothing came out. "Where's Serge?" I painfully pushed out.

The doctor looked away. "He…went out on a journey…to find the Sacred Komodo Dragon and drain its blood. Only the blood can heal you."

I closed my eyes. 'He went lookin' for somethin' ta heal me?' I asked myself, then tried to settle back into the very uncomfortable bed. My eyes darted over to the window, where I could see the ocean and the clouds against the pale colored sky.

'Please be okay mate,' I thought, before falling back asleep.

X

The town on Termina was more crowded than usual. Many people and demi-humans scurried across town. The town was also trashier than usual, which was probably because of the large number of people around.

Korcha and Serge pushed past all the people and headed towards the docks. Neither of them knew why the town was so crowded, but finally the made it to the steps that led to the docks, and it wasn't as crowded.

"What the hell do ya think is going on?" asked Korcha as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Serge shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

But when they got to where Korcha's boat was, Serge gasped. He was ahead of Korcha, and when Korcha caught up he gasped also. Korcha's boat was still there but it had a giant hole in the middle, and water was escaping into the boat. It would've sunk, had it not been on shallow land.

"Great! How are we supposed to get to Isle of the Damned now?" Serge asked, practically rhetorically.

Korcha threw his hands in the air in anger. "How the hell am I supposed to survive now? I won't be able to get any money with a jacked up boat!"

"Think of Kid," said Serge, his normal tone almost back.

Korcha thought for a moment then started to run back towards the busy town. "Follow me Serge, I got an idea!"

Serge and Korcha traveled back into Termina, Serge having no idea where they were going. They made it to the actual ports of Termina and looked around. This place was crowded too.

"Dammit!" cursed Korcha, and Serge just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was planning on stealin' a boat from the docks, but there are too many people around," replied the boy with the mohawk. Serge nodded, they did need a boat.

"Well, maybe we can call one of our friends and have them make a distraction while we sneak away…" suggested the silent protagonist.

Korcha nodded and Serge pulled out his Tele-Porter. "Who should we call?"

(A/N: Ghost Busters! sorry!)

"How about Lisa?" suggested Serge. "She's already here and she could say how someone robbed her element shop or something…"

"Ok," agreed Korcha. "Let's go talk to her."

Serge shook his head. "We can't…if we go in there and ask her to say that, then we come out and she says how someone robbed the element shop, everyone will start looking for us… we're already going to steal a boat…I don't want people hot on our trails just yet."

Korcha nodded, "That's true. You are smart. Well then, what do we do?"

"Let's go tell her but have her wait about twenty minutes before she cries wolf," suggested Serge. Korcha agreed again and they headed back towards the element shop, which was really crowded.

"That's good that it's crowded," whispered Korcha. Serge nodded and pushed past the people and found Lisa behind the desk, busily trying to fill everyone's orders.

"Hey Serge, what are you doing here?" asked Lisa, handing the guy a paper sack with his elements in it.

Serge smiled, "We need your help."

Lisa looked back up at Serge and stared at him weirdly for a moment, but shouts from waiting customers brought her back to earth.

"With what?" asked the annoyed teen, glad for the business but angry at everyone cussing her out for taking awhile.

Serge didn't really know how to say it, so Korcha stepped in. "We have a friend who is deathly ill, and if we don't get a certain item, she'll die. We need to 'borrow' a boat from the docks; we'll bring it back, but we don't have enough money to pay for it.

"So we were hoping that cha would say someone stole something from your shop and create a distraction for us…"

Lisa handed another man his elements and stared back at the two teenage boys behind the counter.

"Why should I Serge? My cousin really likes you and you blow her off…"

(A/N: if you haven't figured out their in Home World)

"Because if you don't help, then she'll die," replied the cobalt orbed boy.

Lisa went into the back room to get more Cure Elements and came back a few minutes later. She filled the next guy's order and looked back to Serge and Korcha.

"Say I do help you, what if some innocent person gets thrown in jail because of this lie?"

Korcha stomped his foot on the ground, "Just help us please! This girl only has a short time before it's too late! I'm not gonna waist my precious time arguing with cha. Just please help us."

Lisa nodded and said, "You're right, I'll help you. And here's some powerful elements to help you on the way." She said, giving them each three elements that were there attribute color.

Serge and Korcha thanked her before pocketing the elements and heading back outside. "Now all we have to do is wait for her signal then grab the boat," said Korcha.

They stood outside a minute but then heard Lisa yell, "Those boys! They stole some elements. The blue haired one and the boy with the red mohawk! Someone grab them!"

Korcha and Serge exchanged glances then took off running towards the docks. "That damn little bitch! Why I outta…" Started Korcha, but Serge punched his shoulder and got him to shut up.

They found a little boat and ran aboard, now being chased by about fifty people. Korcha got it started and started rowing it along, but about three of the men chasing them jumped aboard.

"Serge, take care of them!" yelled Korcha, now making the boat go faster so that no one else could get on.

Serge nodded and pulled out his Sea Swallow, now knocking people over the side of the boat. Two men fell off the end of the boat and one swam back to shore, while the other pulled himself back on the boat.

Serge used Photon Beam to knock more men off the boat, now only two were still on the vessel. The others swam for the shore, because they were wounded and unable to pull themselves back up onto the boat.

Serge stabbed one in the shoulder, slashing down and practically removing the guys arm. He jumped off the boat and tried his best to make it to the shore, but had to have one of his comrades come and save him.

The other man darted for Serge, but Serge dodged and he ended up right next to Korcha, and was about to attack the boatman but Serge came up behind him and slashed him in the back, then pushed him in into the water.

"Hurry Korcha go!"

X

_I hope I made up for my short chapter with this chapter. It was a good 700 words longer. Anyway, what new adventures await the traveling duo as they try to save Kid? And will be able to get back in time? Find out soon!_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	6. Welcome to Isle of the Damned

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it…I'm writing a disclaimer, so that obviously means I'm claiming to not own the characters…_

_Author's Note: Damn homework is keeping me from updating, but I'm trying my hardest, honest! In regards to your review for chapter three, Sayuki Kitayoki, I had not intended this story that way…I haven't gotten to the second disk yet…(embarrassed) but thank you for telling me about that, now I know that I wasn't just taking a leap of faith in regards to the fact that Kid would never be in Tokyo. Oh, and what about that picture where she's in a dress? I've seen that picture before, it's white and her hair is partly down… if you or anyone else knows about that tell me cuz I'm so lost. Lol!_

_And my sister, her pen name is Rage-and-Chaos is on this sight writing Final Fantasy 8 fics if you want to check them out. They rock!_

_Also, I got a review saying Serge was out of character by slashing people off the side of a boat that he stole. I'm aware that is very un-Sergish, but if the person you loved was sick and you had to get somewhere to save them, would you steal a boat? Also, yes I know it's unlike him attacking all those people but what was he supposed to do, just sit there and let them haul them off to jail for supposedly stealing twice and they were going to attack him and Korcha. I don't think that Serge would let that happen. Sorry for the OOC ness in last chapter…I didn't think it was OOC but I wrote it. Did anyone else?_

_Review and tell me if you have any ideas (minor writer's block)_

You Can't Be The One

Chapter 6: Welcome to Isle of the Damned

Serge breathed a deep sigh of relief and slunk to the bottom of the boat, his breathing becoming normal again. That was quite a workout. Korcha smiled at him and began to pray that the wind would pick up, because it'd be hard rowing that boat all the way to Isle of the Damned.

Korcha grinned, "Ya showed them. Don't'cha think?" Serge didn't say anything but smiled his famous half smile as well.

"We'll be there soon Kid, don't you worry." Serge muttered to himself, watching the boat man celebrate because the wind was picking up. Serge sighed, letting it float away in the air around him.

Thoughts of the girl filled his head and he couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment and think about everything they had been through. Then a thought came to his head:

"Wait…I'm confused…Do I love Kid, or Kid. I mean, the Kid before or the new Kid… they aren't the same person after all…"

X

(A/N: this is the Kid that used to live in Arni, not the main character.)

Kid walked through Tokyo, looking at all the tall buildings and various sorts of transportation. She was really lost. She had been there for two days, and she hadn't a clue of what was going on. Everyone there seemed to know her and her name, but she didn't have a clue of who they were.

In fact, she didn't know about any of this stuff. She had woken up in a mostly red room, on a bed unlike any she had seen before. She went into the kitchen, which had all sorts of things with plugs, she didn't understand how this worked either, and saw a woman who seemed to know her.

"Hey Kid hun, school starts soon, go get dressed."

Kid hadn't said anything back; she had just gone back upstairs, wondering about this school and stuff.

The place called school was crazy to her. All the guys gave her looks like she was a goddess and some girls waved to her in the hallways, and she didn't know where she was supposed to go.

A strange sound echoed through the hallways, and all the other people scattered around her. She stood where she was, not sure of what was going on.

A few moments later an older woman with white, frilly hair walked over to her. "Kid! What are you still doing in the halls? Why aren't you in your first class? And what is with this outfit?" The teacher practically screamed the last part.

Kid was wearing the outfit she does in Chrono Cross to school, the red vest and over skirt and the white tank top. Kid looked over her apparel then to the teacher.

"What tha bloody hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" she asked. "What am I supposed ta do here? And what's wrong with me outfit?"

The teacher's face was brick red, and it was possible to see steam coming out of her ears. "Go to the office now!"

Kid looked at the teacher trying to boss her around. "Why do I hafta listen ta ya?"

X

Korcha continued steering the boat towards the Isle, with Serge helping him by rowing along because the wind had slowed down slightly.

"Hey Serge, are you okay? You have been quieter than normal, don't cha think?" asked the boatman, checking his compass to make sure they were going the right way.

Serge just nodded, he never talked much. "I'm okay; you know I'm not much of a talker…"

"Is it cuz of Kid?" replied the second boy. Serge didn't say anything.

Finally he looked up from rowing. "Remember how I told you that there are two Kids? One from Tokio or wherever, the other from here, and that they switched places. Well, it's just hard to understand it all…"

Korcha opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then saw Isle of the Damned only a mile away. "Hey Serge look, it's the Isle!"

Serge looked up and smiled, glad to stop rowing in a minute, his arms were starting to hurt. He put the oar back into the boat and watched Korcha navigate the boat to the entrance.

It was hard getting the boat to the shallow land, but they finally did and made their way out of the boat.

"Cha ready?" asked Korcha and Serge nodded. And they made their way up to the entrance…

X

_Another short chapter, but it got to the point. The next chapter they will find the Sacred Komodo and fight it. What will happen? Will they beat the dragon and get back to Kid on time?_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	7. The Sacred Dragon

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long…school started August 15, my birthday, and the teachers like making my life a living hell…yeah, so homework is killing me… I'm really sorry, and please don't hate me. :cowers behind tree while angry reviewers throw rotting eggs at me: _

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 7: The Sacred Dragon

Korcha and Serge exchanged glances one last time before they mustered up the last of their courage and walked into Isle of the Damned.

(A/N: I haven't been there in FOREVER! So please excuse anything that is wrong about the place, but I will make up some stuff about it too.)

The inside was dark red and eerie from the very first glance. Just the feel of it all left shivers down the boys' spines. Serge went ahead of the other boy, staring at the place with round cobalt eyes.

The place was bigger than he anticipated, and that made him mad. He turned to his partner. "Any idea on where to go?"

Korcha shook his head, which made things even worse. "Well, let's get started," Serge tried to sound excited.

The boys nodded and walked farther into the place, keeping a close eye out for any monsters that were going to attack them. They scurried down the basic 'sidewalk', walking quickly but cautiously.

They came to a fork. Korcha looked at his friend, confusion in his orbs. "Wanna split up?" he asked, at which Serge shook his head. Even if they were pressed for time, splitting up would be the worst idea.

"Which way?" asked Serge, looking at the two different paths. One stayed on the same level, while the other went up a slope. Korcha looked at both with cautious eyes. "Let's go up…"

Serge nodded and went up the slopped path, Korcha following close behind.

"Hey Serge," asked Korcha, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" replied the other boy, not stopping from his climb.

Korcha paused a minute, trying to wisely choose his words. "Why? Why are you doing all this for her?"

Serge sighed, not really sure himself. "I…don't know. She's my best friend…well, I think she is… I'm not sure who is who anymore!"

He got quiet, stopped climbing for a minute, and released a big sigh. He didn't wait for Korcha to reply, but started up again, and Korcha didn't pry.

Serge reached the top of the slope and walked a few steps so Korcha could walk up too. In front of him was a big wall of ice, about a meter thick.

He reached out to touch it, but his hand went through the ice. Korcha, who had now caught up, was surprised at what had happened.

Korcha also reached his hand towards the ice, and his hand went through. What surprised him even more was the fact that the ice wasn't cold.

"Cha think the dragon is behind this ice?" asked Korcha.

Serge shrugged his shoulders, "Worth a try," he said, trying to walk into the ice, but it was as if he actually walked into a wall.

It suddenly froze up, and Serge fell to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off. "That's strange…" he thought.

Korcha pulled his hand from the ice, then tried to put it back in, but it didn't work, it was still solid.

Serge and Korcha exchanged glances, the two boys utterly confused. The ice before them reflected all sorts of brilliant colors: purples, blues, pinks, even reds all reflected off its glass. It was five meters high, three wide, and unusually different from anything else in this place. While everything else seemed dead, or half dieing, the glass of ice shone brilliantly against the odds.

As they gazed at the ice though, it started turning itself into a giant wall of stone, which immediately lost all of the brilliance it previously had. Instead, many different shapes of round rocks stood in its place.

"A mirage?" asked Korcha, though neither of them said another word about what they had just encountered.

They looked around to see what else was on the higher level of the isle. Bones. A big pile of bones lay in one corner. There were no paths, just the big rectangular room with the now stone wall in the middle.

That was all that was up there…nothing more. When the two men saw the bones though it gave them chills.

Serge recovered first, shooting Korcha a quick glance, "There's nothing else up here… let's go down."

The other boy nodded and then went back down the rock path, climbing carefully as he went. The path was steep, so steep that it was impossible to just walk down. Loose stones littered it, making it hard to climb, and both times Serge and Korcha sent a shower of stones to the floor.

As soon as their feet hit the solid ground of the path they were just on, the immediately went down the other one, knowing they were on limited time.

The other path was long and winding, meandering around like a river of stone. They went down it quickly, though keeping their eyes peeled for anything that might help them.

But the path went on and on, not branching off into a maze of paths like they had expected. When they got to the end, a giant dragon was sleeping on the edge of the end path.

It must've been fifteen feet standing at full height. Its skin was dark green, like the other komodo dragons Serge had seen back by his home in Arni. Its face was furious looking, although the eyes were closed. It had two giant spikes on each side of its head, towards the top. Yellows and reds lingered on it as well, but the sound sleeping somehow comforted the boys; only a little bit though.

They each pulled out their weapons, sure that this was the dragon they had been searching for. Still unsure of what to do, Serge attacked it swiftly with his Sea Swallow.

That made the dragon mad.

It woke with a start and its yellow eyes turned blood red. It stared at the boys in front of it and let out a loud, ear wrenching cry.

It raised itself to full height, about thirteen feet, and bared its long fangs. Serge took a few steps back, Sea Swallow still raised. Korcha stood beside him.

"Elements?" he asked.

Serge nodded, that was the only thing he could think of that would actually harm the thick hide of the beast.

Serge held his Sea Swallow in one hand and used Meteor Shower to summon the meteorites. They hit the rough hide and left burn marks, but except for staggering the dragon showed no sign of pain.

Korcha followed lead and used Ice Blast, freezing the Komodo dragon in a block of ice.

They used the time it was frozen to devise a plan, but it was only a minute, for the constant movement and slashing from the dragon, as well as the fire it breathed, helped it escape the ice quickly.

(A/N: I know Komodo dragons can't breathe fire but this one is special, remember?)

It reared up again, bringing its claws down towards the travelers. They both jumped away in time, but its claws nipped Korcha's side slightly.

He winced in pain, but then got back to his feet in a hurry to be ready for whatever came next.

Serge slashed at one of the monster's legs, hoping to make it fall. It swaggered a bit, but still stayed standing.

It brought on of its heavy feet up, then tried to bring it down on top of Serge, in a desperate attempt to smash him.

Korcha knocked Serge out of the way in time, but Serge still managed to nip the bottom of its foot with his weapon.

It cried out in pain and began to breathe fire at Korcha and Serge. They dodged again, and Korcha used Ice Beam to freeze the fire.

The fire, well now ice, fell to the ground and burst into a lot of pieces. Serge picked up a big, thick, sharp piece in his right hand and used it sort of like a sword.

The creature tried clawing them again, and Serge sliced its arm with the ice. It roared in pain yet again, but still stood strong.

Then it fell on all fours and charged at them. It knocked Serge over and stood over him, claws raised over his chest.

Serge didn't even have time to think; he just raised the ice sword up and stabbed it straight into the chest, which happened to be soft compared to the rest of the hide.

It struck the beast in the heart surprisingly, and it staggered backwards. Serge rolled away and stood up, the ice sword still stuck in its chest.

The mighty beast fell onto its back where it struggled for a few seconds before finally going still.

The boys waited a few minutes. "Ya think it's dead?" asked Korcha.

Serge took a few steps towards it and poked it with his outstretched Sea Swallow. "I think so…"

'Don't worry Kid…we'll save you soon. Just hold on a little longer.'

X

_Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, again. Stupid homework and writer's block. Anyway, please review, and I'm going to update this one sooner than before to make up for the LONG pause._

_Love you guys!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	8. Which Do I Love?

_Disclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own Chrono Cross_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, as promised here I am with chapter 8! I only got one review for chapter 7, but that's okay. I'm glad that people are reading!_

You Can't Be The One

Chapter 8: Which Do I Love?

Serge and Korcha loaded the head of the Sacred Dragon on their boat, glad it didn't sink. They exchanged sighs of relief once they finally dragged it down the beach on to the water, towards their destination.

Korcha and Serge both used an ore to push off from the beach before the gentle currents guided them back to their destination, Korcha having to direct them as well at certain moments.

The hot sun beat down on their backs and necks, making the ride extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention the giant head smelled awful and was getting attacked by flies and took up most of the boat.

Ten minutes into the trip and both of them were as silent as usual before Korcha finally decided to ask a question.

"Serge?" he asked, wanting to get his friend's attention.

Serge looked up and nodded, showing his friend that he was paying attention.

"What's up with cha? I mean you're usually quiet, but not like this…"

Serge shook his head and stared at his feet. He'd been wondering the same for a long time. By this time the dragon head was really starting to stink, so Serge decided to help Korcha paddle so they would get their quicker. Every second took more life from the girl he was trying to save…

The sun was sinking below the horizon now, but still burned against their backs. The wind was scarcely blowing. Sweat dripped from Serge's brow, but he hardly seemed to notice. His mind was on something else…

X

(A/N: Remember, when I say Kid, it's talking about the Kid that's now in Tokyo, not the main character. When I say I, I mean the main character. Also, this is going back a little ways…)

Kid sat in the office of the school, looking around. No one else was in there with her. She felt like she had been in there forever.

She finally got up, sick of this whole place, and opened the window. She jumped out and landed on the ground outside. It was about noon; the sun was right above her in the sky.

"What's with all tha buildings? This place is so weird…" she commented, starting to walk in a random direction.

"I wonder where Serge is…haven't seen him in foreva…" she kept walking, watching the strange people in even stranger clothing walk by her.

"I really miss him… wait, what are ya sayin' Kid? Snap outta it!"

She found herself in front of a theatre, watching many people walk in. Many walked in hand in hand, snuggling close to each other.

"Yet…why do I miss him so much?"

X

I felt my breathing get heavier, clogging my throat. I took long gasps, barely getting enough to feed my screaming lungs.

My eyesight was getting fuzzy, making hazy lines around everything. But even through out all of this, I couldn't think about it…

Serge was on my mind. I was praying he was okay. No one had ever put their life on the line for me… so why would he?

He must really think of me as a good friend…friend? So if he was my friend, why did my breathing get hard when I was around him?

Yet as I was thinking all of this, the doctor walked in, unknowingly to me.

"Kid? You're up!" His voice died down. "I'm…glad."

I nodded as well as I could to him. "Kid…you're condition is getting beyond repair now. The poison is spreading faster."

I nodded, to him, again the best as I could. So this was the end? I was going to die in another world?

It was all too strange, and I felt myself getting even more light-headed. Things were swirling around in front of my eyes, mixing and running together like wet, watery paint. It was hard to see the outline of the doctor, who now just looked like a white blob in his suit.

"Kid?" His voice echoed through my ears, but it sounded as if he were miles away, though I knew he was only feet from me. His solitary word still echoed throughout my head, which was pounding with each passing second.

(A/N: I've never been poisoned and I don't know what it's like so sorry if it's wrong.)

"_Kid?" I heard a familiar voice, though I couldn't quite place its origin._

_I croaked as I tried to reply, my throat burning. Swirls of colors that probably made up the speaker were in front of me, and I saw blue and cobalt that stood out from all the other colors._

_  
"Mate?" I painfully pushed out; reaching my arm out to touch him, making sure it wasn't a trick on my eyes. My arm felt like lead as it connected with the armor on his chest._

_I saw the figure move and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. _

_I fell limp, everything around me went black. His strong arms caught me, and that was the last thing I felt…_

_X_

Korcha was rowing steadily through the water, watching Serge contently for a moment, knowing something was wrong with him.

"What's up Serge? You seem different…" he asked yet again, for about the fourth time that trip.

It was almost late now; the sun was just above the horizon line, sending an eerie glow over everything. Serge let out a sigh, it melting away in the wind before he answered.

"It's Kid…"

"What about her?" Korcha replied, then it registered. "Well, I'm worried about her too, but if ya mope then it won't help us get there…"

Serge nodded, getting up to grab an ore and helped Korcha row the boat. Things still stayed silent between them. Korcha seemed defeated, but Serge had other things on his mind.

"Why am I doing all of this? I don't even know her…I mean, she helped me get home an' all, but…it's not like she's the other Kid. Or is she?"

Korcha cheered, and Serge jumped up to see what was going on. They were at Gulldove, and Serge jumped out of the boat a little too quickly…

X

Kid walked away from the theatre, the sight of all the couples sickening her. She hurried down a lone street, wishing that everyone who passed would be Serge, but none of them were.

"Where is he?" she asked herself, staring at the sky.

"Why is me heart like this? Do I…luv him?"

X

_That's it for chapter 8… sorry it took so long to get out. And sorry if like half of it sucked, I'm really depressed at the moment. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading! Please review if you read so I know what you think!_

_What is going on with Serge? And me? And Kid? Could this turn into a freaky 'love triangle' thing? Gosh I hope not._

_Next Chapter: I Wish I Could Tell You_

_Fox Kitsune_


	9. I Wish I Could Tell You

_Disclaimer: I own Chrono Cross as much as I have the last eight chapters._

_Author's Note: So sorry it's been so long! I've been swamped. It's my first year in high school and I'm attending a year early --; so yeah, It's been bad… This story is probably coming to a close soon, though I have no clue how many more chapters it will have. I'm thinking the whole story will have between 10 and 12…but not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!_

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 9: I Wish I Could Tell You

"_I wish I could tell you why my heart was aching; why it pounded every time you came around. I wish I could tell you it's just a fad-but I think that it's much more than that."_

I felt groggy, waking up and not even opening my eyes, because I no longer had the energy to do so. I heard some voices in the background, but my ears couldn't decipher what it was they were saying. It sounded almost Greek to me or something.

I tried to stir in my sleep, only able to slightly lift my left hand up a couple of inches from the bed. Whoever was in the room with me, seemed too intrigued in their work to notice that I was indeed awake, but suddenly it no longer mattered. I knew that this was the end, I was going to die.

I wondered what it would be like to die, how bright this supposed 'light' would be. I wondered what my mom would think, when I disappeared suddenly and never returned home. I wondered how Serge would take it…

Serge? Suddenly his name gave me goose bumps and I wasn't sure why. Besides, it wasn't even me he cared for. He probably only cared because I looked like her. Her, my supposed 'other half' or something of the sort, and my sudden feelings for him were probably from her anyway.

It amazed me how well I could think right now, how calm I seemed to be. I knew I was inches away from death, yet I wasn't clammy…I didn't seem to even be scared at the fact that I would never see anyone I loved again.

"Kid?" I heard someone say my name, and I stirred a little more, the voice sounding familiar to me. All I could see was blackness though, with little swirls of color every now and then. I pried my eyes open and looked through my groggy vision, seeing the boy from the dream I was having earlier.

"Mate?" I asked, knowing it was him. He was still here? You would think he'd be trying to get the other Kid back, his lover, his friend, the one that I wasn't. He nodded, or at least that's how it seemed, but it was hard to tell. Why was he still by my side? I was so far gone by now.

"Dwot wodty Kid…te've goc te hed…" He said to me, and I couldn't figure out what he was saying, my brain running more slowly than usual. My ears seemed filled with water almost, and I couldn't fathom why everything was so bad.

I tried to open my mouth and ask him to repeat what he was saying, but it only opened a little bit, and tried as I might, no sound at all came out. I reached for Serge, my hand only sliding a few inches. He grabbed it after seeing it and held on to it, despite the sweaty conduct of it. His was smooth and I felt myself getting chills.

Serge turned away and towards someone clad in white. "Ard oo amost wedy?" He asked, before looking back down at me, trying to smile a little, at least, I think so. My breathing got harder and harder, my chest stinging.

(A/N: First thing Serge said was "Don't worry Kid…we've got the head." And the second was "Are you almost ready?" In case you didn't know. This is how Kid hears things because of her poison.)

The man in white walked closer to me and stuck a large needle into my arm. Pain seared through my veins, followed by a warm sensation that seemed to numb me.

X

I sat on the docks of Gulldove, watching the ocean come in and out, the little waves protruding from its masses. It's been a week since Serge returned, just in time, the Doc told me. If he would've been one minute later, I wouldn't be here.

I was told to stay here for a little while, in case side effects of some sort kicked in or what not. I felt better though. Korcha had returned to his home to help his aging mother, no longer hassling me about going out. Serge on the other hand-

Serge on the other hand, had barely said two words to me since then, and wanted to spend most of his time alone. Suddenly, I knew why…it was because he missed her, the other her. And even if I…no, don't say that… I have to go back so she can see him again.

"I wish I could tell you…but you wouldn't want to hear…" I muttered to myself, the cold wind stabbing at my exposed arms and legs slightly, but I didn't notice.

"Tell who what?" asked a boy, and I turned and saw Serge behind me. He had his trademark half smile on and sat down next to me. I stared at my feet, shaking my head to indicate it was nothing of importance.

Serge didn't pry any farther, something I was thankful for. Besides, these sudden feelings were probably from her, not mine. I probably didn't even feel that way about him…and he probably only cared about me because I was her.

"Do ya miss her?" I asked suddenly, not able to look at his face. I stared at the ground, well the sea, as I saw him swift quickly under the weight of my question. Stupid mistake, I shouldn't have said anything.

"I…I don't really know…" Was all he said, and I returned one of his favors to me and didn't pry into it. Maybe it was because I was around, but I didn't act like her…at least, I don't think I do.

"Is it cuz I look like her?" I asked him, ignoring the fact that it was his business, not mine. I needed to know why these feelings for him were emerging.

I wish I could tell you, but I don't even know.

X

_Ok, just for the record, this chapter doesn't seem very long, but it's like 1100 words… Yeah… anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Next won't be the last after all, unless I say otherwise. Please review because no one's reviewing anymore, and I'll update faster. PROMISE!_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	10. Inner Emotions

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys…sorry it's been taking so long to update…I've been on a Code Lyoko writing spree and my writer's block has been taking control. Anyway, here I am with the next chapter. Also, I've been getting reviews saying they want Serge to get with the 'other Kid' (not the main character)…how many of ya'll feel this way?_

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 10: Inner Emotions

Serge sat up late that night, scribbling things down on a piece of paper, shaking his head and scratching them out immediately after, sighing and muttering words incoherently under his breath.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, laying his head on his desk, finally dropping his pen. He sighed, again, and closed his eyes, contentment surging through him for the rest.

He was confused and he wasn't sure why or even what about. He was usually in bed and asleep two hours ago, sleeping comfortably and maybe ever dreaming. It had been awhile since he had dreamt anything, until the other night.

He had dreamt of a shadowy girl whose face had not been shown, who hadn't said a word. In fact, she only walked over to his slouching form on the ground and extended a hand to help him up. After that, he opened his mouth to say something, but she placed a finger of her lips and shook her head. He had gotten the hint.

Then she opened her mouth, as if about to say something, and he was awoken by a clash of thunder outside where he had fallen asleep.

It had carved itself a little crevice in his mind, staying deep and keeping him awake through the ungodly hours of the night.

"What could be wrong with me?"

Nothing like this had happened before, but now it was happening all the time. He wanted to figure this all out. He wanted to know what was wrong with him.

He wanted to be with her.

But which her? Nothing made any sense anymore. He let his eyes stay closed, his breath become heavy. He let himself fall asleep.

X

I stared out the window of my room, staring at the stars twinkling overhead, shining brightly.

"I…I don't wanna go home…" I muttered. It was something I had just realized I really wanted-to stay here with him.

But what about her? She was the one he really loved, and now she was stuck in my world. I suddenly realized that she loved him.

Then my heart broke. "I'm such an idiot." He had only ever talked to me so he could return here and be with her again. He didn't need me anymore-he didn't love me. And suddenly I knew what I had to do.

I had to go home so she could come back…

X

The next morning came just like always, with the sun shining and the children playing. I walked from my room, rubbing my eyes, my hair a mess. "Mornin'…" I muttered, noticing Serge sitting on a chair in the living room. He nodded back.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go back to Arni today. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, "That's fine, mate." He seemed to flinch when I called him that. "Oh, I'm sorry…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't know what was going on.

He smiled half-heartedly at me to say it was okay and stood up. "Well, I guess we should go tell Korcha that we're leaving…"

I nodded and walked out of the door, trying to keep our conversation at a minimum since he seemed to want to hurl me off a bridge right about now. I knew that he would never do that, but inside I felt like dieing. So this was love? Or was what I was feeling from her?

I walked to Korcha's house, staring at the boots wrapped around my feet, whilst Serge stood next to me, hands jabbed into his pockets, also not saying a word.

We got to the front door and knocked, and heard someone yell "Just a second!" Finally the door opened slowly and Korcha stood in front of us, hiding his eyes because of the bright sun. His house was dark.

"Hey guys…what'cha doing here?"

I fake smiled at him, "We came ta thank ya for everythin' ya've done, 'specially for me. If it wasn't for ya, I might not be here… But we gotta go back ta Arni."

He smiled meekly, and I couldn't read why. "Thanks guys…I wish I could take ya there, but I gotta watch after Mel…"

I nodded, saying it was okay. Serge hadn't said a word this whole time.

Both of the men seemed gloomy, and even though I was, I wanted to at least act happy to help everyone else. Suddenly, Korcha told me the truth.

"Ma died this morning…"

The news hit me like a ton of bricks, despite the fact I knew she was sick. "I'm…sorry ta hear that. Anything I can do?"

He shook his head and Serge also muttered a quiet apology. The sun was just past the middle of the sky. "Well, I wish we could stay, but it's time ta go…" I muttered weakly. He nodded and bid farewell, closing the door sadly.

He opened it a moment later, "Take tha boat. I'll get it back later… it doesn't matter…"

X

It's now been a week since we returned to Arni. I've been everywhere I could think of that might send me home so he would be happy, but I couldn't find it.

Serge had been quieter than usual lately, just like before, and inside it tore me apart. I tried to steer clear so he would be happy, well, happier. I spent most of my time on the docks, unless Leena was there babysitting, then I'd go to the beach or something so I could be alone. It was one of those days.

I stripped down into my underclothes and jumped into the cool, clear water, not worrying about anyone seeing me, since this place was pretty deserted. I swam around, just wafting, trying to figure out something in my mind.

I walked to the shore and stood at the middle, seeing a strange blue orb. It gave me the shivers as I stood by it. Suddenly, something told me that this was my way home. I went back to the water to wash the sand from me.

That's when Serge showed up at the beach. He obviously didn't see me and he sat down on the sand, staring at the water.

I walked out, forgetting I was barely dressed. "Mate?" He flinched at the name, but jumped because he hadn't noticed me.

"Hey…" he mumbled, turning a little red and looking away, and I finally realized why. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly, emerging from the boulder a moment later.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

He shrugged. My heart jumped. I had been thinking a lot lately, and the same conclusion kept coming to me. We needed to talk.

"Mate-umm…Serge, sorry," I mumbled, but got his attention. He nodded to show he was paying attention.

"I…figured out how to go home-I think. And I'm going home so that she will come back and you'll be happy again…"

He didn't say anything.

"Because I know you love her."

He turned to look at me but still didn't say anything.

"But…I just realized…"

He stood up next to me. "You don't have to leave unless you want too…" he muttered.

"I just realized that…" I muttered again, not listening to him.

"I love you…" A few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "And I want to be with you, but…you love her. So I'm going home."

His cobalt orbs grew in size and I stared at my feet.

"I love you…" I whispered, my heart breaking into a thousand pieces because I knew we'd never be together.

X

_And that's where it ends. Sorry guys, but I have a poll thingie! Who do you want Serge with? Either say Kid or the main charrie! I just want to know what ya'll are thinking! Please review and I'll update soon!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	11. Are You That One?

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah._

_Author's Note: Okay, there's been a bit of confusion. The Kid from the game is the main character, that's why she's the main charrie! This story is sorta AU! So those of you that said, "I want Serge to get with the Kid "from the game" well, that's supposed to be the main character. The other Kid is just like her other half. So…let's vote again shall we. I need to know what's going on. I hope everyone likes this chapter, though it'll probably be short because I wasn't planning on adding another one, but because of the confusion I decided to. So sorry if it sucks… please review!_

You Can't Be The One

Chapter 11: Are You That One?

I fell to my knees in the sand, staring out into the ocean. Why had I just said that? Dammit Kid, you're so stupid! I didn't turn to look at him again, and he didn't say a thing. I just sat in the dry sand of the beach, it warming my exposed legs.

I could feel my heart breaking, the shattering pieces falling like boulders down to the pits of my stomach, echoing like broken glass. It hurt to breath, to think, to do anything.

So this was love? I knew now that the feelings I had felt before hadn't been from 'her'… that they were what I felt-what I wanted, and what I would never have…

He sat down next to me, staring at the deep ocean with even deeper eyes. One leg lay straight out in front of him, while the other was pulled close to him, and his arm rested on that knee. He didn't say a word, nor did he look at me.

I wanted nothing more than to get up and walk away and find somewhere to hide until he left, then just go home to my mom and friends.

But, it was weird. I'd give them all up to stay here with Serge. What sucked was that he didn't feel the same way…and he never would. 'She' would always have that special place in his heart.

My eyes were the portal to my soul? Serge had told me that once before… Hadn't he? Or maybe he had said that to the 'other me', and I was just remembering it.

So, if he looked in my eyes now, would he see pain? I hated this. It wasn't like me to get so caught up because of a guy (or anyone for that matter) and here I was, wanting nothing more than to stay with him, crying empty tears that never flowed from my eyes, but stayed locked inside. No, it wasn't like me at all.

I felt my eyes get heavy, so I closed them for a second. Instantly a picture flowed into me, and I knew that it was from the other Kid's memory. What I saw though shocked me beyond anything I'd ever seen before.

Their lips were touching! Serge had leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, and her eyes flickered closed as she leaned into it as well.

So they had kissed? He probably said he loved her once before too! I wanted to curl up in a corner and sleep for the rest of my life.

"Ya love her, don't ya mate?" I asked, trying to act like it didn't bother me.

His cobalt orbs pierced my soul as he turned to look at me. He couldn't form words, all he did was open his mouth, then close it again, before opening it again. Finally he gave up and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry…I never shoulda said anythin'… I…" I couldn't finish, I didn't know how.

Finally I just stood up, sand falling into the loose boots I was wearing, swishing as I walked away. I didn't turn back to look at him; I just walked away.

My feet lead me, and I didn't even bother stopping myself or trying to find out where I was walking too. I stared at the ground and before I knew it, I was in front of Termina.

It was getting dark by this time, though the last traces of the sun were still barely noticeable. I walked down the streets until I came across stairs. Before I knew it I was standing in front of what appeared to be a grave.

I sat in front of the sword emerging from the hard ground, staring at the beautiful flowers that lingered across the dirt.

"You shouldn't be out so late," I heard a man's voice say behind me. I jumped and turned to look, and saw a man with blonde/brownish hair and dark skin, dressed light some sort of knight.

I stood up; it wasn't that late. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled, "Don't be…most people don't come visit this grave. It just surprised me." I noticed now that he was holding a beautiful blue flower in one hand, and it looked much like the ones on the grave.

So he must've known whoever died… Not that it mattered much, but somehow his kind face made him easy to talk to.

"I'm Glenn…" he said, walking over to me and extending a hand. I shook it.

"Call me Kid."

"Kid? I knew you looked familiar… how's Serge?"

I shuttered. So this man must know 'her' as well. I just nodded. "He's fine."

"Did you get into a disagreement?"

I shook my head. It was odd; he seemed to read me like a book.

"Somehow, you're different…"

I just smiled half-heartedly, not seeming to care.

"You're…not her are you?"

I shook my head. I didn't even try to discover how he knew. It didn't matter.

"Serge said something about people existing in different worlds that are parallel…"

He seemed to be asking if that's what happened here, so I nodded to tell him who I really was.

He placed the Bellflower on the grave, closing his eyes for a brief second in prayer. He finally opened them and looked at me.

"Well, I hope things turn out okay…I must go and see Miss Riddel…"

He walked away, leaving me alone to stare with wonder at the grave, reading the words chosen as the grave marker. I needed to cheer up; he's only one guy…

Glenn left, and the quiet wind was my only ally. I heard soft footsteps behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Mate?" I asked, still looking at the grave.

"Hi Kid," he spoke quietly, afraid to say something louder.

I stood up and turned to look at him. He looked just as miserable as me.

"What's up?"

Something was wrong; I could feel it.

"You asked me if I loved her…But I'm not even sure."

_Because, even though the girl I see me with is her…I'm not sure which 'her' it's supposed to be._

He stepped forward, and I froze up. "I'm sorry Kid…"

_Are you that one for me?_

X

_Hey guys…completely useless chapter. I'm sorry, but the only reason I posted this chapter was to clear up that confusion. Yes, the Kid from the game is the main character, so tell me what you think!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	12. If I Can Be With You

_Disclaimer: Last time-no!_

_Author's Note: Last chapter. Sorry if people didn't like the last chapter or this story for that matter, but thank you everyone that was supportive and read. Now, I'm getting mixed signals on what to do, so I hope everyone likes the way this story ends and if not tell me and maybe I'll make like an alternate ending or whatever. So review!_

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 12: If I Can Be With You

"Sorry…for what?" I wanted nothing more than just run away again, but something kept my feet planted to the ground.

He shrugged his shoulders, staring at the ground. "For everything that has been happening… I should've…never gotten you involved."

I shook my head. "Yes ya shoulda! Ya want yer gurl back right? Then that's what I'm gonna do!"

I don't know why I just said that. I wanted to stay here, not bring her back, but I said it so I was going to help him.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me. It was only when I realized we were holding hands did I blush and let go.

Yeah, I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to stay with him more than anything else. But it made no difference if that's not what he wanted. Besides, she deserved the right to come back.

We left Termina, Serge walking quietly behind me; his hands jabbed in his pockets, not saying a word. In fact, his face was emotionless.

When we were half way back, I suddenly stopped and turned back to look at him. He was staring at the ground, not paying attention, and ran right into me, almost knocking me over.

"Sorry Kid!" he said, looking me over to see if I was okay.

"Serge…ugh! Never mind, come on, we still have a long ways ta go."

I wanted to ask him how he felt about me…then realized it didn't matter and it would be better if I didn't get more attached.

He looked glum, then nodded. He continued to follow me in silence as I trekked back to Opassa Beach, memorizing the way by now.

I found the little blue orb like thing glowing in the sand and turned to look at Serge.

"Somethin' tells me that this is my way home, and her way back ta ya…"

He nodded, finally catching up, and leaned against a rock, watching me with his still expressionless face.

"Well, I guess I'm goin' home…maybe I'll see ya again someday."

He didn't say a word, in fact, he looked to the ground at that point.

"Well G'bye, Mate…"

I felt tears come to my eyes but immediately blinked them away. I turned to take one final look at him, before I stepped onto the blue orb, the wind picking up around me.

He was frozen, and shock filled his eyes. I felt myself being lifted into the air, and looked at the ground seeing Serge run towards me, but I was too high for him to reach me now.

"I love ya Mate…" I whispered to myself, still looking down at him until everything went black. I felt myself go limp, and I knew he wasn't by me anymore, that I was going back…

X

Serge watched me leave, looking to the sky even after it was clear. Half his heart was yelling that he was an idiot, while the other was waiting for her to come back.

Kid fell from the sky, landing in the soft sand by Serge. She looked up at him with a smile. "M-Mate?" she asked and when he nodded a smile appeared on her face.

"What happened? All I remember is bein' somewhere with lots of tall buildin's and strange people…"

He didn't say a word, and she started to laugh. "Oh, I get it…I was dreamin'…"

He shook his head and told her everything that had happened. She listened quietly as he explained, absorbing everything he said like a sponge.

"Ya loved her didn't ya Mate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe I have anotha half too, I thought it was just ya Mate…"

He smiled meekly; in reality he didn't even have another half. His other half was dead, just like I was at that moment.

"Go afta her. I'm sure if ya left now ya could get transported ta Tokya or whatever that place was called."

X

I landed on my bed, and once I recovered I darted downstairs to my mom.

"Mom?" I yelled, and when I saw her I gave her a huge hug.

"Don't you Mom me Young Lady! Don't think sucking up will get you out of the trouble you're in! You're attitude lately has been horrible and the teachers called and said you were skipping class and dressing like…dressing like…dressing like you are right now! What is with that outfit?" Her eyes fell on my clothes, which were the same ones I was wearing when I was with Serge.

So it hadn't just been a dream…suddenly I wished it had. I muttered a weak "Yes ma'am," and went back up to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed and sighing.

"Well, at least he's happy…"

Yeah, at least he was happy. I hoped the other me had made it back okay. Well, it wasn't like there was anything I could do about it now…I didn't know how to get back.

So I would never see him again? Figured, it was just my luck that he was worlds away. Heck, it was probably all just some dream that everyone had had. Yeah right.

I heard a knock at my door and yelled, "It's open!"

My door opened and no one spoke. I turned and saw Serge standing in my doorway. I rubbed my cerulean eyes and stared at him a moment, my mouth agape.

"Mate?"

He nodded and I jumped up and ran to him, giving him a hug, blushing and pulling my self away.

"But, what happened?"

"I decided to come here…"

"Here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and stay with you."

"But what about her?"

He smirked. "She knew right away how I felt and she told me if I didn't come here she'd drag me here."

I smiled. "But you love her…"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do…and all this time I was trying to avoid it. But then I realized…I loved her because she was so much like you."

"What about that kiss?" and when he looked at me confused I realized it must've been something my imagination cooked up.

"So yer staying here?"

He nodded and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly so confused.

"Because…I realized that…I love you too."

He chose me.

X

_Yes it sucked, but this is what a few hours of sleep does to you…and I was trying to hurry and post it before I had no more time to write and ya'll would have to wait. Anyway, tell me if you want an alternate ending, because I already have one in mind and I could write it and have it up tomorrow. So please tell me._

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. I'm sorry if people felt this story was a piece of shit or whatever, and I know it probably was because it was like a soap opera and everything and it made no sense some times and stuff. So I'm sorry if it sucked._

_Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! (grabs bag of marshmallows)_


	13. Alternate Ending

_Disclaimer: No_

_  
Author's Note: Decided to go ahead and make an alternate ending, cuz this is one of those stories that kinda needs one. Yeah, not much to say. Thanks everyone who was supportive during my story and who read and reviewed. Also, the beginning of the chapter (more like the first half) will be the same so yeah… just a warning._

You Can't Be the One

Chapter 13: Alternate Ending

"Sorry…for what?" I wanted nothing more than just run away again, but something kept my feet planted to the ground.

He shrugged his shoulders, staring at the ground. "For everything that has been happening… I should've…never gotten you involved."

I shook my head. "Yes ya shoulda! Ya want yer gurl back right? Then that's what I'm gonna do!"

I don't know why I just said that. I wanted to stay here, not bring her back, but I said it so I was going to help him.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me. It was only when I realized we were holding hands did I blush and let go.

Yeah, I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to stay with him more than anything else. But it made no difference if that's not what he wanted. Besides, she deserved the right to come back.

We left Termina, Serge walking quietly behind me; his hands jabbed in his pockets, not saying a word. In fact, his face was emotionless.

When we were half way back, I suddenly stopped and turned back to look at him. He was staring at the ground, not paying attention, and ran right into me, almost knocking me over.

"Sorry Kid!" he said, looking me over to see if I was okay.

"Serge…ugh! Never mind, come on, we still have a long ways ta go."

I wanted to ask him how he felt about me…then realized it didn't matter and it would be better if I didn't get more attached.

He looked glum, then nodded. He continued to follow me in silence as I trekked back to Opassa Beach, memorizing the way by now.

I found the little blue orb like thing glowing in the sand and turned to look at Serge.

"Somethin' tells me that this is my way home, and her way back ta ya…"

He nodded, finally catching up, and leaned against a rock, watching me with his still expressionless face.

"Well, I guess I'm goin' home…maybe I'll see ya again someday."

He didn't say a word, in fact, he looked to the ground at that point.

"Well G'bye, Mate…"

I felt tears come to my eyes but immediately blinked them away. I turned to take one final look at him, before I stepped onto the blue orb, the wind picking up around me.

He was frozen, and shock filled his eyes. I felt myself being lifted into the air, and looked at the ground seeing Serge run towards me, but I was too high for him to reach me now.

"I love ya Mate…" I whispered to myself, still looking down at him until everything went black. I felt myself go limp, and I knew he wasn't by me anymore, that I was going back…

X

Serge watched me leave, looking to the sky even after it was clear. Half his heart was yelling that he was an idiot, while the other was waiting for her to come back.

Kid fell from the sky, landing in the soft sand by Serge. She looked up at him with a smile. "M-Mate?" she asked and when he nodded a smile appeared on her face.

"What happened? All I remember is bein' somewhere with lots of tall buildin's and strange people…"

He didn't say a word, and she started to laugh. "Oh, I get it…I was dreamin'…"

He shook his head and told her everything that had happened. She listened quietly as he explained, absorbing everything he said like a sponge.

"Ya loved her didn't ya Mate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe I have anotha half too, I thought it was just ya Mate…"

He smiled meekly; in reality he didn't even have another half. His other half was dead, just like I was at that moment.

He smiled happily and looked to the sky. "Thank you Kid…"

X

I landed on my bed, and once I recovered I darted downstairs to my mom.

"Mom?" I yelled, and when I saw her I gave her a huge hug.

"Don't you Mom me Young Lady! Don't think sucking up will get you out of the trouble you're in! You're attitude lately has been horrible and the teachers called and said you were skipping class and dressing like…dressing like…dressing like you are right now! What is with that outfit?" Her eyes fell on my clothes, which were the same ones I was wearing when I was with Serge.

So it hadn't just been a dream…suddenly I wished it had. I muttered a weak "Yes ma'am," and went back up to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed and sighing.

"Well, at least he's happy…"

Yeah, at least he was happy. I hoped the other me had made it back okay. Well, it wasn't like there was anything I could do about it now…I didn't know how to get back.

So I would never see him again? Figured, it was just my luck that he was worlds away. Heck, it was probably all just some dream that everyone had had. Yeah right.

I let myself fall into a deep sleep, and woke up to my mom screaming at me to get up or I would be late to school.

I groggily got up and ready, going downstairs to eat breakfast and then leaving for school. It felt so weird being back in my time after everything that had happened before.

I walked in to Math class and saw we were having a test, which was bad for me since I hadn't been here in so long. I cursed under my breath and sat down.

The bell rang and everyone else joined me, sitting down in their seats. The teacher walked in a few moments later.

"We have a new student. His name is Serge. Please make him feel comfortable."

A boy with cobalt eyes and hair walked in with a shy smile. Immediately all the girls stared at him. My heart jumped to my throat.

"He came here?"

He took the only available seat, which was behind me. I turned behind me and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked confused. "My dad got a transfer…"

"You don't remember me?"

He shook his head, staring at me like I was crazy.

This was going to be an interesting year…

X

_Ok, hope everyone liked it or the other one. If not, I'm sorry. Sue me. Lol. Well, yes, the Serge in the class was Serge's other half. When he died, he went to our world and lived there. Yeah, confusing, just go with it._

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. sorry for the lack of title for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything._


End file.
